


*Rintori Week*

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, RinTori Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my fanfics for Rintori week! :3<br/>*I'll be adding tags with each chapter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Ai wears panties, so that's why he's wearing panties with no real explanation \o/

”Rin-senpai, w-what if we get- _aah!_ -caught…!”

The redhead chuckles and kisses his boyfriend chastely before dropping to his knees. ”We’re not gonna get caught, Ai,” he reassures. ”Nobody comes in here at this hour…” He pulls Nitori’s sleep pants down and licks a stripe up the bulge in his panties, causing the younger boy to bodily shiver. His head bangs loudly against the locker as Rin slides the panties off with his teeth, letting his throbbing erection spring free.

Nitori’s hands move to the back of Rin’s head, his fingers tangling through his wine-red hair, as he grabs hold of the base of his dick and flattens his tongue against the tip. He slowly wraps his lips around the head and sucks, long and sweet and making Nitori’s thighs tremble.

Rin looks up at Nitori as he takes the rest of his dick into his mouth. He groans when the tip hits the back of his throat, reaching down to palm his own growing erection. Nitori moans and arches his back, biting his lip as Rin bobs his head back and forth. He tugs at his hair roughly and bucks forward, and Rin has to pull back briefly to catch his breath.

”S-Sorry, Rin-senpai…” Nitori says breathlessly, loosening his grip on his hair and gently ruffling it. Rin grins up at him, panting and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. ”It’s fine, Ai,” he says, stroking his boyfriend’s erection so it doesn’t flag. ”You can fuck my mouth all you want.”

Nitori blushes and pulls Rin forward again, gripping his hair tightly to keep him in place before beginning to gently thrust in and out of his warm, wet mouth. Rin’s eyes flutter shut and he hollows his cheeks, sucking at just the right moments. ”Oh my _God, Rin_ …!” the younger boy moans, steadily picking up the pace. The redhead moans and hastily pulls his sleep pants down enough to pull his erection out, stroking in time with Nitori’s thrusts. Every time his hair is pulled it sends pleasurable shivers down his spine.

”R-Rin, I’m so close,” Nitori gasps. The tips of Rin’s teeth are just barely grazing the hot skin of his erection, bringing him even closer to release. His thrusts become erratic and sloppy, and he finds himself slipping out of Rin’s mouth every once in a while. The redhead can feel his release coming closer as well, but he knows Nitori will be the one to cum first.

Just as the thought crosses his mind, his boyfriend is crying out almost too loudly and arching forward violently, his hot cum hitting the back of Rin’s throat. Rin pulls his head back and closes his eyes, letting the substance land on his tongue and face. Nitori moans at the sight, his legs shaking as he rides out his orgasm. ”Rin-senpai, you’re so fucking _hot_ …”

And with that, Rin is done for. He groans loudly and bucks his hips as he cums, stroking himself quickly and gasping “Ai" repetitively. Nitori continues to tug at his hair until he’s finished, starting to come down from his own orgasmic high. He smiles softly at his older boyfriend’s relaxed expression, wiping away some cum on his cheek with his thumb. "That was awesome," he says, pulling his panties and sleep pants back up. "Thank you, Rin-senpai." The redhead nods and smiles, running his fingers through his hair and falling into a sitting position. Nitori giggles and goes to retrieve some paper towels to clean up their mess, giving Rin some time to return to reality.

~*~

When Rin returns to his dorm, the light is still on and Sousuke is waiting up like a concerned father. ”Why were you out so late?” he asks teasingly. Rin smirks and climbs up to his bed, plopping down with his hands behind his head. ”Oh, y’know,” he says. ”Exercising my jaw…”

Seconds later, a pillow is thrown at Rin’s face.


	2. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday! I just got home from the beach umu;

The crickets are almost deafening on top of the hill, drowning out the sound of the ocean below. Nitori and Rin are lying close in the dewy grass, staring up at the vast expanse of stars. It's five minutes till one in the morning and the two teenagers are still wide awake.

"Rin-senpai," Nitori says softly, turning his head slightly towards his boyfriend. "What do you think happens to people when they die?"

The redhead furrows his brow as he mulls over the question. He tucks a few strands of hair behind his ear and rolls onto his side, pulling Nitori closer. "Well," he starts. "My mom used to tell me when I was little that they turn into stars." He scans the sky for a certain star, then points it out to Nitori. "You see that one that kinda looks red?" he asks, and the smaller boy nods. Rin smiles and sighs softly. "She says that one's my dad."

There's a moment of silence, and Nitori chews on his lip, not sure what to say. He looks over at Rin, who's looking up at the sky with a sad smile. Nitori leans in and kisses his cheek softly, intertwining their fingers together and nuzzling into his neck. "Maybe my grandma is up there, too," he wonders out loud. There's another comfortable silence and Nitori almost falls asleep to Rin's steady breathing.

Nitori keeps his eyes closed as Rin leaves small kisses on his face, making him smile contentedly. When he reaches his lips they're parted slightly, inviting him to stay a while. The redhead chuckles softly, placing a hand at the back of Nitori's neck, and presses their lips together in a languid kiss. It stays sweet and slow for a while before Rin gently inches his tongue past his boyfriend's lips, who opens his mouth wider invitingly. The redhead wedges his thigh between Nitori's and the smaller boy moans quietly, arching his back a bit and scooting as close as he can possibly get to Rin.

"Ai, do you happen to have any lube?" Rin asks when he pulls away to breathe. Nitori blushes and flicks Rin's forehead. "N-No," he says. "We don't need to do that out here anyway..." Rin laughs and dives back in, sucking on Nitori's bottom lip and grinding his thigh up into the growing bulge in his boyfriend's pants. Nitori gasps and bucks his hips a bit, sliding a hand up Rin's shirt and running his thumb over a hard nipple. The redhead blushes in embarrassment when a _whine_ escapes his throat. Nitori doesn't laugh, though; Rin actually feels the boy's erection twitch against his leg. That's when he removes his hand and pushes away a couple of inches.

"Let's wait till we get back," Nitori says breathlessly. "I-I don't want to ruin my new underwear..." Rin smirks and shimmies down until his face is close to Nitori's crotch, and the younger boy squeaks in protest. "R-Rin-senpai!" he hisses as the redhead pulls his sweatpants down. Nitori's new panties are pastel violet with a simple black bow at the front, and they feel silky to the touch. "They suit you," Rin says, then scoots back up. Nitori buries his face into his boyfriend's chest, muttering a bashful "thank you". Rin smiles and kisses the top of his head, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Hey, Ai," Rin says softly. "I love you." Nitori looks up at him with a smile and presses a kiss to his lips. "I love you too," he says, then wraps his arms around his waist. They lie there for a long time, and soon enough they're both asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's so short,,,


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm caught up! These last two weren't so great, but I've been on vacation since Thursday and I just got home. The rest will be better, I promise!! uwu;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set _before_ season 2. Seijurou is in Tokyo so Rin is standing in as captain for him.

It's Friday night at Samezuka high, and Nitori is struggling with English homework. He's read over the same sentence literally eight times already. Normally he would be fine, but ever since he and Rin started dating, things have been crazy for him. He gets flustered at the slightest touch, and every day in the locker room he has to take a cold shower to get rid of an _unwanted_ guest after seeing the redhead shirtless. And _bossy._ Who knew Rin standing in as captain would turn him on so much?

Anyway, right now, Rin is sitting a few feet away from Nitori at his desk, and the younger boy can smell his American body wash. It's so _incredibly_ intoxicating and it makes him want to get closer. He sighs and leans back in his chair, tapping his pencil against his lips and closing his eyes. He counts five seconds before he turns to his boyfriend with a pitiful expression. "Rin-senpai," he starts, "Could you help me with this question...?"

Rin smiles and nods, setting his pencil down after writing a couple more words on his paper. "Sure thing, babe," he says, standing up and stretching a bit before leaning over his shoulder from behind. "What exactly do you need help with?"

Nitori takes a deep breath, breathing in Rin's scent and momentarily closing his eyes. He points to the question with his eraser, not sure if his voice would work if he tried to use it. Rin reads over the sentence and clucks his tongue, and Nitori thinks he hears him say something, but his hearing is muffled. He can only think of Rin's scent and how _close_ he is right now, how if he turned his head their lips would be mere _centimeters_ away from touching-

"Oi, Ai," Rin says. "Did you hear me? Why are you spacin' out so much?"

_That's right._ They haven't had their first kiss yet. Nitori could _totally_ just turn his head and they would be kissing. _But what if he doesn't want to kiss me...?_

Nitori hears Rin sigh and he snaps back to reality. "S-Sorry, senpai! I-I was just-"

Rin interrupts him by taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning his head to face him. He glances down at his lips and then back to his eyes, smiling a little before closing the small space between them with his lips.

Nitori isn't sure if he's seeing fireworks like everyone says, but he's _definitely_ feeling butterflies in his stomach and he's pretty sure he's turning into jelly. The kiss is short and sweet, and Rin's lips are so warm and perfect. Nitori is speechless for a moment after Rin pulls back. He smiles widely and ducks his head with a red face, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Ai, what are you laughing at?" Rin asks, although he's laughing, too. Nitori shakes his head and wraps his arms around Rin's neck. "That was our first kiss," he says softly. The redhead presses their lips together once again, keeping them there longer this time. "And that was our _second_ kiss," he says. Nitori laughs and buries his face in Rin's neck, wrapping his arms tighter around him. "Can we do homework later...?" he asks, shamelessly smelling his boyfriend. Rin chuckles and kisses the top of his head. "Sure," he says, closing his boyfriend's workbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Shark Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long! at least I got it posted before the day ended tho, amiright? lol

Day Four: Shark Bites

It had started out as a back rub. 

Nitori had come to visit Rin's dorm to spend some time with him. He ended up accidentally complaining about how the day's swim practice had made his back particularly sore, and the redhead offered to give him a back rub. It was nice; Nitori had his shirt off and was lying on his stomach on Rin's bed, biting his lip to keep any moans in as his boyfriend worked at his back. "You should be a masseur," Nitori had suggested, and the pleasure in his voice was obvious. It made Rin chuckle.

When Rin rolled his thumbs over a particularly tense spot on Nitori's lower back and the boy moaned _quite_ sexually, the redhead's hands froze. "I-I'm sorry, Rin-senpai...!" Nitori had said, humiliated, but Rin was far from upset. He'd leaned over the boy and kissed the back of his neck, whispering into his ear how _fucking hot_ that noise was. 

It started out as a back rub, honestly. 

Now Nitori is squirming under his boyfriend as he kisses and bites on his back, leaving hickeys and angry red teeth marks everywhere. The younger boy's stomach flips when Rin reaches the hem of his sleep pants. Multiple scenarios run through his head as the clothing is pulled away, revealing a pair of silky black boyshorts clinging to Nitori's ass. "You wore my favorite," Rin points out, and a pleased smile is apparent in his voice. Nitori bites his lip and arches his back as Rin massages his cheeks, letting his thumbs wander down to his hole a couple of times. At the third time, Nitori moans breathlessly and spreads his legs, curving his hips a bit. " _Rin_...!"

Rin groans and has to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself composed. He _loves_ when Nitori drops the honorifics, and the younger boy knows it. Rin pulls his pants down and leans over his boyfriend again, propping himself up in one elbow while bringing his other hand to Nitori's mouth. He taps his lips with his fore and middle fingers, then grinds his erection against his hole. The boy gasps and takes Rin's fingers in, licking and sucking them as his boyfriend humps him. 

The combination of the sucking on his fingers and the silky smooth glide of his erection against Nitori's panties makes Rin's head spin. He kisses the back of his neck and angles his hips so the head of his cock catches slightly on Nitori's hole. The boy moans against his fingers and lifts his hips up more, curling his toes and gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. Rin stops when he starts to feel close and removes his fingers, sitting back up on his knees. With his dry hand he slowly pulls Nitori's panties down, then slides his wet fingers against his hole. The younger boy twitches and moans at the touch, burying his face in the pillow as Rin begins to gently push a finger inside. 

Rin doesn't spend too much time using his fingers, only thrusting them in a few times and caressing his prostate. He then removes them and positions himself comfortably so his face is inches from Nitori's ass, then reaches up and spreads his cheeks. "R-Rin-senpai, what are you..." Nitori mumbles, peeking back at him. Rin smirks and drags his tongue slowly against his hole, making him gasp and buck his hips a bit. "Senpai...!"

The desperate tone to Nitori's voice encourages the redhead, and he moves his tongue faster. He stretches his hole with his thumbs and prods the tip of his tongue inside, testing the waters. Nitori whimpers and moves his hips back, wanting it deeper. Rin smiles and starts thrusting his tongue steadily, caressing Nitori's trembling thighs with his free hand. He slides his hand up to grab the base of his throbbing erection, squeezing a couple of times before stroking slowly. "Oh my _God,_ Rin!" Nitori moans, arching his back and angling his hips further up. Rin's tongue is just long enough to barely brush the edge of his prostate, and if he keeps up what he's doing, Nitori won't last much longer. 

Rin removes his tongue and replaces it with two fingers, moving his mouth to suck on his perineum. Nitori cries out and spreads his legs as wide as he can, panting loudly and writhing as he comes closer and closer to the edge. One rough press at his prostate and he's done for. 

" _Rin!!_ " Nitori cries, his entire body shaking as he reaches orgasm. The redhead continues to stroke the boy's cock, not caring that there's going to be semen all over his sheets. He doesn't stop his ministrations until Nitori stops whimpering. He chuckles as the younger boy falls onto his side, lazily pulling his panties back up while panting heavily. "How's your back?" Rin asks, kicking his pants off and reaching for a tissue to semi-clean the sheets. Nitori only nods and makes a sound of approval. His face is flushed and he looks absolutely blissed out. Rin lies down beside him and adjusts his boxers, remembering that he still has a hard-on that surprisingly hasn't wilted yet. Nitori notices and lazily presses his palm to it, making Rin hiss with pleasure. "Ai, you don't have to if you're tired," he says, rolling his hips into the touch nonetheless. Nitori shakes his head with a soft smile. "I'm not tired, I'm relaxed," he says. "Plus, I _want_ to."

Nitori leans in to kiss Rin, but he stops him. "Ai, I just had my tongue up your ass," he laughs. "Let me brush my teeth real quick, then you can kiss me all you want."

~*~

The next day went well. Nitori aced a biology test, did _great_ at his oral report, and got an extra carton of chocolate milk at lunch. But when swim practice rolled around, he'd forgotten one crucial detail. 

"Oh my God, Nitori-senpai, what happened to your back?! You look like you've been mauled by a _shark!_ "

Nitori gasps and turns around, pressing his love-bite-covered against his locker. His face and chest turn completely red and he avoids eye contact with Momotarou. 

"That's because he _has_ been mauled by a shark," Sousuke cuts in, rolling his eyes. Momo's eyes widen considerably. "Oh my God! Are you o-... oh. _Oh._ Rin-senpai is the shark..." Nitori whines in embarrassment and Sousuke slaps the back of Momo's head. It's going to be a _long_ practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
